


Overtrolling earth

by TardisGhost



Series: The Crow and the Beast [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Conspiracy Theories, Humor, Internet, Science Fiction, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisGhost/pseuds/TardisGhost
Summary: What happens if the Master discovers a forum about alien conspiracy theories?





	Overtrolling earth

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet is part of [ this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036184/chapters/37431491), where Roka is a hostage of the Master.
> 
> It wasn't really fitting into the actual story, but I found it too hilarious to just throw away.
> 
> Can be read separately though. ;D

The Master was bored. Obviously. Roka saw him sitting down only to jump up and fetch some stuff, only to throw it away shortly after and then glare at the ceiling for a few minutes, before finally staring at her intensely.

She tried to ignore him, while sitting on the laptop she was allowed to use.

"What are you doing with that thing the whole time?" The Master asked curiously. "Don't tell me, you're reading those creepy pastas again."

Roka chuckled and shook her head. "Just having some fun."

She heard him coming over and then sitting down to the floor next to her, glancing over to see what she was doing.

"You...", he stared at her for a second. "Seriously? An alien conspiracy forum?" He poked her head, adding in a disappointed tone, "Am I not real enough?"

A chat message popped up.

> **> > Ghruby65:** Guuuuuuuys! You won't believe it! There was this black thing in front of my window! It just dashed away! I made a photo, but it's completely blurry."  
>  **> > Chester_D:** "sure it wasnt a bird?"

Roka laughed. "It's just funny, you know. They are so clueless. Sometimes I strew in a few hints. Harmless stuff, mixed with lies, but true enough to be believable."

"So... you're basically trolling them." The Master stole the laptop from her lap and with a wide grin typed into the field:

> **> > Rook:** "Help, I'm being held hostage by the most evil alien in the universe!" "He is cool though."

Roka burst out into laughter and both waited for an answer.

> **> > HirkXx:** "lol"  
>  **> > Ghruby65:** "Tell him to stay away from my window lmao"  
>  **> > HirkXx:** "pics or it didn't happen"  
>  **> > Chester_D:** "lol, Rook. That's so not like you. Being a bit funny today?"

"Well... usually I'm the more sober type in there. They take you more serious then." She giggled. "Don't destroy my reputation."

"As if  _I_  would ever do that." The Master typed again.

> **> > Rook:** "No, no. It's really happening. I can prove it!"

"You know... Everyone thinks Harold Saxon has vanished or is dead... so they never changed the security around my files..."

"You can't be serious!" Roka exclaimed. "Real secret government files?"

"Top secret." He gave her a wink, opening another site, that looked surprisingly badly aged and typed in some data. File after file popped up. Photos of some of the alien ships that had been seen over London and other places of the world. Nothing really new to Roka, but she still leaned over to take a look.

"Anything interesting in there I don't know yet?"

"Don't think so..." He pulled up some files that flawlessly proved that the ship, that had crashed into Big Ben, was a real alien one. "Seriously... this was the only good thing about meddling with human politics. That was my worst idea ever, I tell you. Soooo boring."

"I can imagine." Roka shivered dramatically.

Meanwhile the chat had gone wild with theories and begging to write more. The Master uploaded a photo from the inside of the ship and for a while it was even harder to follow the conversations.

> **> > VyKee16:** "Duuuuude! I was in london wen that thing came doun!"  
>  **> > SkukeLywalker:** "Nooo way! They never showed the inside before. where are you?"  
>  **> > Chester_D:** "Wow... I thought you were kidding. Are u on their ship? And how the hell can u use the net?"  
>  **> > Rook:** "I'm not allowed to show you everything. They want you to prove yourselves worthy of the info. Tomorrow I will send the first clue."

Roka looked at the Master. "What are you planning?"

"Setting up a treasure hunt." He grinned widely. "You were right... playing with them is fun."

"And in return they get the files?"

"Exactly. If they make them public... I promise earth won't be boring for quite a while. They are probably too stupid to solve my puzzles anyway."

"Never underestimate the collective power of the internet." She had to think of some ARGs she had participated in.

The Master laughed viciously. "Let's see... that could end in a lot of wonderful chaos."

"So..." Roka tilted her head and peered at him from the side. "Your new plan to destroy my home planet is to troll a bunch of conspiracy theorists..."  
  
He clearly looked as if he was completely satisfied with this idea.  
  
"How again was I supposed to ever be scared of you?"


End file.
